


Son of a Turk

by JayD1087



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Child knows his father, Definitely a love child, Dillan being born when he was 20., Don't worry she likes it that way., Edited, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, He is a really young parent, He is gonna love this kid, Hurt/Comfort, It's between when Zack is stuck in Nibelheim and before FFVII starts which means Reno is 25, Kid Fic, M/M, My sister is my editor paid in cheese crackers and chocolate, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Paternal Reno, Paternal Reno ffvii, Pre-Final Fantasy VII, RenDad, Reno is soft, Reno isn't clueless though, There is a beta, This is his second round you will see later, This is multi chapter., lovechild, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayD1087/pseuds/JayD1087
Summary: Reno the sassy redhead finds out he has a son who's been living on his own homeless for the past couple weeks and does his best to take him in and show he understands where he is coming from as someone who also survived the slums himself. Join Reno and Dillan on their adventures and experiences through growing up and seeing what ShinRa really is.**This fic will be updated every Friday!**
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Little Lost Boy part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a story I have had for quite a few years that has been revised and edited, if you read it on fanfiction.net your going to see there have been some changes. Also I had to post this here! There is no paternal Reno.. At all! That is just not cool! I hope you guys enjoy!

Reno got up this morning like any other morning, nothing special. It was just any other day, showering and getting dressed. The redhead left in his car for work. He went on a mission that was easy enough to get it done quickly and was now in his office filling out paperwork that he hated doing; worst part of the job honestly, but Reno is a professional so he gets on with the annoyance. The red headed Turk was a lazy man and sometimes he wished he was never promoted to second in command of the Turks but he was and he loved his job so he dealt with it. However, throughout the day he felt a weird feeling in his gut, maybe it was the sushi, but it also felt like something was going to happen, something that would change his life forever, possibly food poisoning.

It wasn't long before Cissnei walked in with a little boy no older than 5 years old holding her hand gently. Reno then looked at the boy quizzically, his clothes were worn out and beyond dirty he had smudges on his little face, and he looked extremely skinny like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He wonders why this kid is even here in the first place? He loved kids.. but he never showed it at work let alone on the field.. it was a private thing! 'He is very cute even with all the dirt and grime on him, maybe he has a cute mom too.. Or better a very handsome dad I could have some fun with.' The young Turk thought to himself with a small smirk crossing over his lips before he lets it pass his demeanor changing to serious as he scratches his bare chest that he had revealed.. "Cissnei what are you doing with a kid yo?" The young redhead asks in question looking at the little boy with a raised brow curious now looking for maybe to have fun tonight with this kid's parent or parents. Reno liked kids and all but he has a hard time relating to them when in work mode.. He was always friendly though but has to stick with being a hardass too.. so that usually leads to kids being a little frightened of him.

"Well.. to put it simply.. this kid came Topside for help from what he said in his letter, he hasn't spoken at all.. no name or anything.. so we took the liberty of giving him a DNA test to see if he has any parents on record.. and you appeared as a 99% match" Reno raises an eyebrow. "Did he pay for it?" He asks. The wavy haired woman ignores the question and continues speaking, a bit unsure, as the little boy who was absolutely grungy only looked to the ground as if zoning out. "Seems you're a father Reno.."

"Wait what did you say yo?" The young male Turk asks as he looks at the kid in shock then to Cissnei. 'Oh god... I'm his dad?!' Reno thought to himself freaking out! He liked to get around and have his fun, but he was always careful! "Cissnei, how is he my kid? It can't be possible!" He tries to think of a reason and suddenly blurts out the first thing to come to mind. "I'M A VIRGIN!" He yells as he looks at the boy in pure disbelief. Cissnei looks at him like he's an absolute idiot. "Reno," she begins, "you are not a virgin."  
'what's a virgin?' Dillan wanted to ask

"Well he is at least five or six Reno.. It can be possible honestly, and I printed the results, I thought it would help you register the.. situation better.." Cissnei mentions now as she watches for Reno's reaction if it will be okay or not, so she prepares by acting like herself but soft for the boy since he seems really frightened by all this, and she can understand why.

Reno snatches the papers from her hands and looks through them thoroughly.. Sure enough, the kid was his, no denying it. He sighs as he stares at the boy and sees all of his little features he looks just like him in almost every way so even without the papers there was no fighting it.. The kid has his angular face, his lanky body, and his iconic mess of spikes. Only difference between him and the kid was the hair color, skin tone...no rat tail. The kid was a bit more dark than him, having these stunning grey-green eyes like the calm before a storm on a lake. While Reno's hair is a vibrant red the kid's was a rich dark auburn red color and Reno's own eyes being a deep cerulean blue.

Cissnei looks at Reno as he looks at the kid in wonderment of how similar they were "Reno I think he's in trouble" she replies a bit worried. The woman sighs as she looks down at the little boy who was looking around the room shyly almost nervously now which was better than him just looking at the floor.. "Maybe getting his name will help some though.. it's worth a shot right?" She asks her superior.

Reno looks at her gears going for a second before giving her a wink "Don't worry I'll get his name out." he smirks as he leaves from behind his desk and goes down on one knee in front of the boy. He flashes the kid a smile with his pearly white teeth gleaming brightly "Hey kid, I know this is all scary.. and well new, my name is Reno, mind sharing your name with me?" He asks now using his voice he uses to get people to talk at first. "If you tell me your name, I'll give you my super rad goggles."

The little boy looks at him shyly but does not budge in saying his name but he thought to himself. 'I don't want to say my name..! What if... They find out? Wow though he looks so much like me.. He's so handsome...I know he's my daddy and all.. but I'm not pretty enough to be his son.. Dillan shut up.. this is life or death right now!' The young boy thinks to himself as he looks down with wide eyes to the ground, avoiding his father's eyes.

Reno frowns at the boy not answering him and not even looking him in the eye while speaking to him! 'Why won't he tell me his name? Doesn't he realize that we need his name so we can see if he's okay? Or if he needs help..!' The redhead Turk thinks to himself slightly annoyed now because this kid wasn't cooperating but he keeps his cool not wanting to scare him... "Kid I need your name yo, if you need help I have to be able to search for you and see what the sitch is, where you live and stuff." Reno explains carefully, frowning at the boy as he only looks away from him and seems to tighten up. He is beginning to get frustrated by the kid, he never met someone so stubborn other than himself.. Huh how coincidental.

Dillan frowns hearing this.. but he still felt scared to trust him even if he was his father.. he.. didn't know he couldn't just come here for free help.. why did it cost his name.. he doesn't say a word just putting his arms around himself for security.. 'Mama said you would be nice to me.. because you're my daddy she always said that.. but now I see it's not like that.'

The redhead looks at him with a look of pure annoyance; he was now completely frustrated with this kid. He just wanted to know his name to help him! But he honestly felt like this kid was playing games with him, it was obvious he wasn't but he hated dealing with shit like this! "Kid I can't help you if you won't say a damn word to me! I can't do anything without info or you just looking at the floor!" Reno growls irritated with this child, not even caring whether this is his son or not! He was trying to do his job! He shouldn't be letting his temper get the best of him.. But it was hard when a child that is now yours suddenly is just closing off with nothing to help make this better!

Dillan looks at the man scared, he has finally looked up as he whimpers with tears in his eyes. It hurts to be treated like your lower, just because you're dirty, scared and weak.. at least that's why he thought Reno was being mean.. Mama said he wasn't like that.. That he did care about people.. that Reno was a good man who just has a bad job.. The young boy balls his hands into fists just so upset, he just wanted to get help.. And his mama always told him to go to the Turks.. To go to his daddy, if he was ever in any trouble or needed help.. they would help no matter the issue. He could see she was wrong though, so in his anger Dillan turns and runs fast terrified to reveal himself because he doesn't know who could be listening and lets go of Cissnei's hand fast before she can catch him as he gives little pants running out the door before he can be caught.


	2. Little Lost Boy part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I am hoping this goes smoothly and that I can come up with new chapters in the future! I am so excited for this old story that I am fixing up with my sister! Please enjoy.

Reno was wide eyed from the boy just running out the door from them.. he needed to find him and fix this fast! "Cissneiifanyonecomesinheretoseemetellthe-mI'moutfortheday" he let out with a swallow as he runs out of his office into the hall to see where his son had went.. so many directions let alone he could of went to an elevator too!

"Will do, Reno" Cissnei calls after him as she watches him go running after the little boy who was just like his father in every way. It was a little scary but hopefully they will be as right as rain after this.

Dillan looks around as he runs down the halls, he soon saw a man on a couch with dark red hair kinda like his own smirking like no tomorrow, he wondered what his deal was as he softly pants in his panic to escape here as quickly as possible!

Rod smirked as he saw the kid running toward him, he stuck out his foot as he waited for the kid to trip. He knows this was mean but that's what he was.. mean. Dillan soon ran past and jumped over his foot 'Dummy! I am smarter than I look!' he thinks to himself as he runs away as fast as possible. Rod goes wide eyed and rubs his eyes 'only person who knows my tricks is Reno, can't be possible just a lucky day for that pipsqueak!' he thought to himself as he watched the kid run off deeper into the building. He looked on in wonder and simply replied, "Wow that kid looked just like Reno.. but adorable".the dark red-haired man snickers and goes back to reading his comic with nothing else to do but that.

Dillan finally found a place to hide for a minute to catch his breath, it was a large storage closet with probably plenty of places to hide in there and quickly ran into it digging his way in past cleaning supplies and other things. The boy sits down on the ground carefully once he finds a place to sit and begins to sniffle at first then cry before sobbing uncontrollably in pain and sadness, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he just needed to let it all go before he bursts from all the emotions he was experiencing at once in his little body.. it was all too much too fast.

Reno searched everywhere for the kid as he runs down the halls, he soon saw Rod and sees the foot, the redhead simply sighs shaking his head running past him and jumping over his foot 'Idiot' he thought as he continued to run, and soon bumps into Rude his partner that he oh so cherished. "Well hello there partner!" he smirks happily! Rude could help him! He just needs to play it cool. "I haven't seen you all day man!"

"Hello" Rude replies placidly he wasn't much of a talker unless you get him upset.. then you get a charter box on your ass..

"You wanna help me find a kid?" Reno smiles up at him with a pleading look in his eyes.. 'Please say yes, please say yes buddy.. I am desperate here..!'

Rude saw this look on Reno and became concerned before sighing. He might as well just go along and help.. it was better to do that instead of having his partner suffer alone.. "Have nothing else to do" he replies with a shrug now, which was a lie, he had paperwork to do but.. his partner needs him.

"Thank you Rude" The redhead Turk smiles at his partner, happy to have some help as he continues his search but he soon hears crying from behind a storage closet. He looks at the closet, raising a brow as he walks up to it and raises a hand telling Rude to stay where he's at. He walks in and sees Dillan sobbing uncontrollably into his hands and knees, Reno looks at him with a frown, he didn't want to make him cry or hurt the poor kid. He just wanted his name; he wanted to help him.. make this all better. He then spoke but in a quiet gentle tone. "Hey.. Kiddo, can we talk..?"

Dillan looks up only to see his father and begins to cry more, it somehow hurts to see this man even though he was trying his best to be gentle with him and tries to get up sniffling and ready to bolt past him as he wipes at his eyes giving a little glare..

Reno sees this and sits down in front of Dillan and gives him a gentle smile not trying to intimidate him or anything he just wants him to feel safe and not like he has to run from him... "Hey.. it's okay, I am just here to talk.. please tell me what's going on, I know I just met you yo, but I'm your dad so just get it off your chest.. it can be weird for the both of us." he motions to the boy and sees him rub his arm a bit in a nervous manner but he sees the kid open his mouth ready to speak as he sits down before him too.

"My mama..went bye-bye, and went to the life pond some months ago," Dillan frowns as he says this cringing a little because this was hard. "After the goodbye I gave to her, I stayed in our house and ate whatever we had in there.. Because of that there was no moneys, so things stopped working.. so Shinra took me out." He started to tear up again, sniffling some as he continued to tell his story quietly. "I lived outside, but it was so hard, I can't do it, three days was SO TIRED.." He let out in a whimper it hurt to say this as he cried now silently he didn't want to say it at all.. But Dillan then felt himself get pulled into a hug, he was shocked by this, his father was holding him.. he was holding him so close and tightly his little face against the skin of his chest feeling warmth and his hearing his heartbeat there.. it was kinda weird.. he barely knew him, why would he hug him? Holding him close to himself and comforting him with gentle strokes to his unkempt dirty hair. It felt uncomfortable being held like this again.. Being held protectively and lovingly by a stranger.. even if this was his dad.. his dad never even heard of him. but he was here and he was comforting him even though he was just some strange crying kid..

Reno held him close in a tight but gentle hug, this kid was going to make him cry, he had the same experience of living on his own but he was in his teens when it happened and his mother died being sick along with his little sister.. only leaving him and his brother all alone which caused him to do the most desperate thing in his life. Nevertheless, he could not help but cry with him, this was his son after all, and he could not believe he was left all alone to fend for himself and Shinra knowing he was all alone with no one, up until now. "Hey.. I know this is an old and annoying question kiddo.. but can I have your name? I just need to know it.. I want to know it, just between you and me if you want.. I will protect you, promise. He says in a soft quiet tone.

The small boy hesitates as 'stranger danger' flashes through his head "Dillan.." He cries quietly as he backs away from his father's chest nervously.. it made him a little happy to hear he would protect him, but he still couldn't quite trust this man kneeling before him.. "I don't have a last name.." he says in a whisper.

Reno moved a little closer towards the boy, that was a nice name.. a name he always liked.. so his mom was likely someone who he knew.. but maybe not and just had the same taste of names as himself? It didn't matter now though.. The young father smiled at his son tenderly, and moved a bit closer to him, just close enough to put his hand on his head, and sees his little boy sob into his dirty hands, crying like he's never cried in his life. "It's alright Dillan you just let it out okay yo?" Reno's chest then suddenly grew warm and tight as he pats his little boy's hair and promises to himself to not let anyone hurt him more than he already hurt right in this moment.


	3. Little Lost Boy Part.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding another chapter today! Just as something special since it's getting more traction than I expected. Hope you all like it.

Reno walks Dillan calmly out of the dark closet and pats his head.

Rude looks at his partner then sees the small boy standing in front of him and frowns in confusion "Reno who is this?"

"This is my son, name is classified for now." the young father grins at his partner before he smiles down at his little one and turns to walk down the hall with Dillan beside him as Rude trails behind with his jaw slack.

"R-Reno you have a son!" Rude was in complete shock, his partner was a party boy! But he knew he was at least a careful one. He actually took off his shades to see the kid clearly as brown eyes scan Dillan, low and behold, the kid was a spitting image of Reno. "Okay Reno spill, how did this happen?" he asks suspiciously of the whole situation.

"Rude there is nothing to spill yo." Reno admits as he goes up the stairs two steps at a time. "Sometimes things happen and sometimes the outcome finds you at work and runs away."

"There is plenty to spill." Rude argues as he looks at him with a raised brow "Wait did you not know about him?"

"Nope just found out about him today"

"Well Reno what are you going to do?" Rude asks in concern for both Reno and the kid's well-being.

"I'm going to take him in yo!" Reno frowns as they headed outside "are you going to keep on following me? Cause I have stuff to do being a dad now." The redhead says. "I am gonna be busy and probably gone for a month at least."

"Reno can you handle a kid?" Rude frowns back "That means another mouth to feed, a tiny person to cloth, and a tiny person to take care of, can you handle that?" He asks, having his suspicions.. though he knows his partner has.. some child care experience under his belt he hasn't taken care of a kid since his brother had moved out..

"Rude, have some faith in me" Reno sighs, feeling like his best friend has no faith in him at all.. "I'm not all party yo I can be a dad. You should know that." He says with some annoyance in his voice. "I can be fifty fifty."

"Fine Reno, I'll trust you to take care of this kid." Rude smiles at him weakly, he didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't think he could handle it now, he then saw the kid look up at him. "Hello.."

"Who's that?" Dillan asks curiously as he stares at Rude and smiles a little at him when he is able to see him better.. he was pretty too.

"Did you just now notice him? Do you need glasses?" Reno asks, with some concern. Then he continues. "That's our Rude, papa Rude!" The young father smirks as he looks at Rude.

"I'm your dad's partner" Rude looks at Reno, placidly annoyed with hiantics.

"Oh I am his son." Dillan giggles uncomfortably and puts his hand out.. "my name is Dillan, papa Rude."

"See! He sees you as papa Rude! who also likes to follow me around." The redhead snickers "Right honey? We have such a precious baby together!" He jokes now giving a devilish grin

"Reno!" Rude says turning red and looks mad.

Reno snickers again as he unlocked his car and helps Dillan in the back seat buckling him in. "I love you Rude." The redhead Turk smirks at him gleefully knowing he's annoying him or was there truth behind those words?

"Reno you better leave before I hurt you," Rude growls about ready to sock him in the throat!

"Hey you're the one who followed me yo." Reno cackles as he gets into the driver's side of the car and closes the door and starts making kissy faces at his partner "bye bye baby. We will be sure to give you a hot meal later~"

"Reno!" Rude growls as he runs after the car and huffs as it drives away, but soon smiles wondering if Dillan could handle his father's antics.. it seemed he could a little bit.


	4. Little Lost Boy Part. 4

As Reno drove home with his son, Dillan looked around the car and the outside world being curious of it all, this made Reno laugh a bit at his son's curiosity. It was clear Dillan had never been Topside before so it was cute to see his eyes elight with wonder..

Dillan looks outside happily seeing all the buildings, but then he thought of his mother and looked down for a moment missing her and wishing she was here too.. the boy then looks in the rearview mirror and sees himself for the first time in weeks. He looked absolutely disgusting, he couldn't see how his father could have patted his head, he was filthy! "I miss mama.." Dillan thought aloud as he started to tear up again feeling gross and just sad.

Reno looks into the rearview mirror now hearing Dillan's little voice and sees his little boy crying again making him frown "Dillan don't cry honey.." he coos to him gently as he looks between him then the road every so often.

"But I miss mama, mister.." Dillan whines some with a look of pain on his face as he gives a little whimper covering his eyes with balled up fists.

"Hey calm down.. would it make you feel better if we talked about her?" The young father asks softly, just trying to keep him calm till they got to his apartment.

"N-no I would miss her more.." the young boy whimpers out sadly feeling bad about being so hard to make happy.

"Okay well how about we talk about her.. when we get to our destination.." Reno asks now but kinda hopes he forgets about it not wanting to have him cry anymore tonight. He wants him to be a little bit happy tonight.. no talking about his mother or bad things.. just have a good night of some getting to know each other and sleep.. for the both of them.

"Okay mister." he whimpers out sounding pained and heartbroken.

Reno frowns in the mirror as he looks at his son with concern in his cerulean eyes, but the one thing he wondered was.. should he ask him to call him something other than mister..? "Dillan you can call me dad if you want but I'm fine with Reno too, or you can keep calling me mister. I just want you to be comfortable.. this might be fast anyway so no pressure little man."

Dillan looks up at the redhead wide-eyed at this last statement. He didn't know what to say at all, but he just smiles and it grows to be a bright one because it was nice to have permission to call him something other than Mister. He looked at his father and simply says "Thank you Reno"

When Reno hears Dillan call him by his name, it's weird for a second, but his chest immediately grew warm and fuzzy and tight again.. it felt really good and he felt he could handle being a father.. he felt so much love for this child- no his child in this moment it wasn't even funny. He simply smiled at his little boy and replied in a gentle tone, "You're welcome Dillan is it alright if I call you Dill?"

"Yeah you can call me Dill, m-Reno." he giggles smiling at his father as they came to the driveway of the apartment complex Reno lived in.

"And we are home!" Reno cheers as he slumps in his seat pretending that driving was the worst thing he has done this entire day. He will admit the second half was rough for a minute but now quite nice.

Dillan giggles as his dad opens the door and takes him out of the car gently, holding him close to himself. "Reno, why are you holding me?" The young boy asks out of curiosity, it was obvious he was in the stage of asking questions.. definitely for a five year old at least.

"Because it's a long way to the top floor honey and it's easier to just carry you up there." Reno answers with a nod smiling down at him as Dillan looks up at him he looks a bit uncomfortable.. 'gods you are so adorable.. you're definitely my kid, and there is no way I am letting CPS take you from me. I wish he didn't look so uncomfortable though.. I need to take it easy for him.'

"Okay Reno" he nods satisfied with the answer. He then looks around and notices his dad's most defining features that he didn't notice before because he was so nervous before.. One was the tattoos on his cheeks, second the hoop earring in his left ear and last but not least his long ponytail. Dillan couldn't help but ask another question about his father.. "Hey Reno, why do you have shapes on your cheeks?" he asks. Now his tone is a little shy, but he is curious of his father's look.

The redhead looks down at his little one for a moment thinking of an answer that will be good and replies, "Well because they make me look different from the other people around here, I don't like being the same. Same is boring, little man.. also they define my cheekbones nicely doncha think?" He asks as he wiggles his brows, smirking at his kid.

Dillan nods in agreement. Liking his answer as he leans up a little and with some hesitance he touches one of his father's cheek where one of the tattoo's is located on his face. His skin felt so nice and smooth, nothing like his, which was dry and dirty. 

Reno smirks more as he feels Dillan touch his face and chuckles as he rubs a little. "I see you're a curious one huh Dill?"

"Y-yeah...." Dillan blushes as he takes his hand off his cheek and feels some stubble along his father's jaw which also feels nice too.. the tired little boy soon leans in placing his head on his father's shoulder looking behind him and sees the swaying hair behind him making him giggle.

"Okay what are you looking at now Dill?" Reno chuckles looking behind himself to see nothing there.. this confused the man now as he scratches his head.. 

"N-nothing" Dillan replies in a nervous fashion as he continues to look at the long hair swaying down at Reno's hips.. it was so pretty and silky looking.. would his hair be like that when clean..? He thought in wonder.

"Dill come on tell me what you're looking at little man." Reno frowns as he looks behind himself again seeing nothing and pouts a little frustrated at his son because he was curious now too..

Dillan giggles at his daddy's pouting, it was funny! "You have long, long hair Reno! Like... Soooo long!" The little boy quips with another giggle to his sweet voice.

The redhead raises a brow at his son before realizing.. he was referring to his ponytail. "Oh I see you were looking at my handy work!" he smirks as he goes up the stairs two at a time once more as the soft wind blows on them causing his son to shiver.. "Cold, Dill?"

"Reno, you're silly" the young auburn haired boy laughs as they get closer to the top of the apartment complex, and had a soft shiver before nodding.. "Yeah.. just a little though."

"I know I am Dill." Reno chuckles as he looks for his apartment on his floor carefully, sometimes he forgets where his number is.. "We'll be inside in just a second okay? Then we can get you warmed up."

"So are you going to take me?" Dillan asks softly hoping this isn't just a one night thing.. but also not trying to be too hopeful.. it just might make his father not want him.

"What do you think yo?" The young father answers as he smiles some, before he was looking at his door that he finally found, fiddling in his pocket for his keys and took them out of his pocket opening up the apartment happy to finally get some relaxation! "Home sweet home!" He proclaims with a happy sigh going in before kicking the door closed after he puts Dillan down.

Dillan looks up at his father with tears in his eyes smiling at him brightly only being able to say "Thank you Reno." Before he pats his dad's knee and begins crying. Soon he wipes his nose on Reno's pants

"Your welcome Dill." Reno coos with a smile as he pats his son's head. His chest grows warm again and feels whole inside. His life was diffidently going to change but in a good way. "Now stop getting my pants dirty, yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last part of chapter one after part 5 we will get to chapter two thankfully! How are you guys liking this so far?


	5. Little Lost Boy Part. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like a week late! I have no excuses about it honestly, also my sister was kinda too busy to edit it or it was too late. 
> 
> Either way I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

Soon the little boy gets a good look around the apartment which was diffidently a bachelor's pad, but not too bad thankfully. Dillan sits down on the couch and soon enough Reno sits with him lounging back on it after a tiring but worthwhile day at work.

The redhead looks at his little boy with a loving gleam in his eyes, but sees all the filth and grime that has accumulated on his little one from not bathing regularly. He frowns staring at his son's poor little face and poor hair! Filled with grease and grime. "Come here Dill." Reno sighs as he stands up and watches as Dillan stands up after him and takes his hand carefully, he couldn't help smiling at that! It was so cute, little kids.. are just so cute.

"Reno, where are we going?" the young auburn haired boy asks curiously as they start walking out of the living room to a hallway making him cock his head.

"The bathroom" Reno answers with a determined look, knowing he is going to make his son look as clean as a whistle, as he leads Dillan away from the living room, and down toward the bathroom.

"Why I don't need to go…" Dillan frowns a little embarrassed and then realizes where he was getting at with this "Reno, are you sure you want to clean me up? I'm dirty.." The young boy notes as he looks down shamefully at himself feeling horrible.

"Yes I am," Reno begins. "Because you are filthy and need a bath, and me giving it to you will make it a whole lot easier bud!" Reno proclaims before he bends down looking through Dillan's hair, gently looking through it to make sure he doesn't have lice, luckily he didn't. But his hair is very shaggy and on the long side and was due for a haircut. "You also need a hair-cut little guy something more current than this." The young father suggests as he examines him more before leading him inside the bathroom.

Dillan sighs softly following his father into the bathroom and watches him start the water and puts the plug in and gives a little grunt sound.

"Now I'll be right back I just need to change into my home clothes, then we'll get started" Reno nods as he goes over to the tub and turns off the water, the tub now full. "Now you get undressed, hop in there and wash the parts that you know how to wash for me okay?" the young father clarifies as he leaves to put some stuff away.

"Yes Reno" Dillan sighs as he watches his father leave, he soon gets undressed and hops into the tub filled with soothing warm water. He relaxes with a soft smile crossing his lips but starts to wonder why his father dressed so casually compared to his coworkers at work...well some of them.. They all seemed to wear their uniform differently. Even that Rude guy.. but still his father had his shirt the most open out of anyone he saw there..

Before he knew it Reno was back with a towel wearing a loose tank top and some pajama pants. "Okay time to get you cleaned up" Reno smiles playfully as he looks at his son, evilly ready to get him squeaky clean and takes a seat on the toilet "Did you wash the things you could wash?"

"Yeah Reno." Dillan answers and looks at him from the tub splashing the water a bit before he feels his father put some slimy stuff in his hair. "What's that?" he asks a little spooked because it was cold on his scalp.

"Shampoo, honey." Reno laughs as he rubs the soap into his hair, lifting out the grime and grease. "It cleans your hair and makes it all shiny and smooth."

Dillan nods at this and could feel the shampoo at work, smiling at the feeling of having his hair washed, he loved the feeling. He then felt a hand go over his face making sure the soap wouldn't get into his eyes. He looked up at his dad when he removed his hand making him cock his head at him cutely "Reno, why do you dress like that?" He says innocently.."With your chest exposed nearly to your tummy and stuff." 

"Because you're dad likes to look hot for everyone and kinda to intimidate people too." Reno laughs at his own answer as he continues to massage the shampoo into his son's hair and scalp, he had to wash it a second time since the shampoo didn't get all the grease and dirt out. He added more as he watched the shampoo get absorbed into his son's hair, but was happy to see the grime lifting out now.. he would just need to buy more shampoo, no biggy.

"Reno," Dillan sighs as he pouts at his answer but giggles a little because that was such a silly answer.

"Because I just like to show off how hard I worked on myself and I like to be eye candy." Reno smiles gently at him before giving his son a wink before he ruffles his shampoo-filled locks.

"What is eye candy?" Dillan asks. 

Reno ponders a bit before saying "A person who looks hot." 

Dillan glares suspiciously at his father. "Candy is sweet, not hot. You can't look hot and be candy!" 

"You don't have to be sweet to be candy, there are hot candies." Reno smirks and laughs at his reaction "Now close your eyes buddy, I'll be sure to cover but I just don't want your beautiful eyes to sting." He mentions now continuing.

Dillan closes his eyes once more and a hand cover his face as he feels the water go over his head rinsing the shampoo out somewhat, he gets the water dumped onto his head again and again making him frown at the last but final dumping of water.

"Okay you can open your eyes" Reno announces removing his hand looking at his son who was now completely clean, and his hair took on a drastic color change, it went from a dark rich auburn to a medium auburn color he diffidently took on his red hair color.. Though who knows if his mama was blonde or a brunette. "You are diffidently my son little one" Reno coos as he ruffled his wet hair with a small chuckle.

Dillan pouts at that statement and splashes his father "I don't know what 'doubt' means," he says with a grumpy voice, "but it sounds mean!"

"Calm down little guy," Reno smiles and pats the boy's wet head, "It means nothing since you look like a mini version of me!" Reno smiles as he kisses his cheek and leaves the bathroom again.

"Where are you going?" Dillan hollers as he touches his cheek where Reno just kissed him.

"Getting scissors" Reno hollers back as he searches for some shears, he is soon back and begins giving Dillan the unwanted haircut the little boy felt he did not need since he likes his hair a little on the longer side anyway.. but he took it like a champ..

"Your poor hair.." Reno sighs seeing all the dead and split ends and he continues to cut his hair using the shears and a comb as well on the sides of Dillan's head. Then starts on the layers so that it all wasn't just one length at the top but keeping it short and making it a little like his own hair which wasn't hard with how spiky his son's hair is.

Dillan gives him a head cock as he finishes up and watches him leave to get some clothes. As soon as his father left, he carefully got out of the tub grabbing a towel and drying himself off, he slips on an old pair of boxers that were somehow his size but sees the name Lea written on the tag with Reno being crossed out above the other name. He dries his hair gently as he smiles. Being clean again feels so nice.

Soon Reno was back with a pair of old PJ's for him, which he hands to him with a grin, loving how happy his son is right now to be clean and soon was gone to let him change.

Dillan slips on the old but clean clothes and looks in the mirror to see how he looks now. To him he looked like a completely different person, he could not remember the last time he was this clean it made him so happy inside! looking in the mirror smiling like no tomorrow. The young auburn haired boy then put his hands through his hair giggling at it being so soft and the haircut looked really good on him too! Dillan then runs into the living room and sees his father is gone. "Reno, where are you?" Dillan asks in a concerned small voice he felt a little scared, like he was abandoned, the child felt tears prick at his eyes making him whimper sadly.. he could be gone.. he was being so sweet to him.. so soft.. maybe he is just somewhere else in the house! The five year old thought as he goes to walk and look for his father.

"I'm in here" Reno calls from another room "Come in Dill!" He says disrupting the little boy's thoughts

Dillan quickly runs into the said room and sees it is the kitchen and his daddy is making them food. "Reno, you're making me food?" He soon asks now quickly wiping at his eyes.. he shouldn't be getting emotional at this.. 'it was just a mistake.. he didn't go.. he was still here, no need to cry Dillan..!'

"Yeah you're hungry right?" Reno asks looking at his son and chuckles a bit at how cute he looks in those pajamas.. If only Lea could see him in them.

"Yes!" Dillan answers quickly and feels tears in his eyes again 'I thought I calmed myself down..'

"Calm down now Dill" Reno coos and pets his son's hair gently to help him feeling a bit worried "Go sit at the table for me please." He asks softly as he pats his back in a gentle manner rubbing some little circles on it.

"I'm just worried" Dillan replies softly looking down a little and immediately goes over to the table sitting down waiting patiently for dinner. "You don't look like a cook!" 

"I'm sorry?" Reno laughs.

Dillan sighs, exasperated. "You just don't look like a cook!" He puts his hands in the air over his head. "Cooks wear those BIIIIG hats, and you don't. So you could accidentally POISON me." 

Reno laughs, "so I'm not qualified to be a chef because I-"

Dillan cuts him off and yells "BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A BIG HAT!" And shakes his head in disappointment.

Dillan looks at the food that Reno places before him once done seeing it's what he would eat if he were at home with his mother. He smiles softly at his father, his nerves calming "Thank you Reno." he coos happily at receiving chicken nuggets and fries, one of his favorites. He starts to eat happily humming a little as he does to help him calm.

"Your welcome Dill" Reno grins at his kid now and ruffles his dark red spikes gently being sweet with him.. he was glad to hear him giggle and be more comfortable and hopefully.. the comfort would grow.

Dillan giggles as he eats and kicks his legs back and forth with joy having calmed down too.. He enjoys the quiet with his father once his giggles stop, then he says "You cook good for not being a cook."

Reno laughs at this comment.   
It wasn't long after that that Dillan got tucked into his room feeling safe and secure though a bit awkward.. because this was a new place.. but it was a safe place.. he closed his eyes just before Reno turned the light out with a soft "Goodnight Dilly".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I always appreciate a comment so please don't be shy and I hope you all enjoyed this. Second chapter will be posted friday!!


End file.
